Harry and Ginny: Fifty Things
by Aphrodite100
Summary: Fifty words. Fifty little snapshots of Harry and Ginny's relationship. Thank you DemonClowSorceress for the idea!


_AN: I DO NOT OWN THIS IDEA. Thank you so much to DemonClowSorceress for letting me use her idea of Fifty Things. The idea completely belongs to her. You should go read hers as well, they're much better than mine. :P_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ginny and Harry: Fifty Things<strong>_

**1. Youth**

Ever since she was nine years old, Ginny Weasley had known which man she was going to marry. And it didn't matter to her nine-year old self that she hadn't met him, didn't know what he was like, and was a long way away from marriage; something in her heart had said, "Yes, that's him. That's the man I'm going to marry one day."

**2. Impressions**

The first time he saw her, he wasn't really paying that much attention to her; he was more focused on getting to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. But the first time she saw him in person, she couldn't contain her excitement.

**3. Blush **

She couldn't help the dark red stain that rose to her cheeks when she was around him. She just couldn't control how he made her feel.

**4. Distract**

Harry owed Hermione big time. He had to be thankful for a friend that would distract his girlfriend's older brother just so he could spend time with her.

**5. Scent**

When Ginny found out from Hermione that the sixth years had brewed the love potion _Amortentia_, she was desperate to find out what it had smelled like to Harry.

**6. Protection**

He would do anything to protect her, even if it meant that he would be hurt. As long as she was safe, nothing else mattered.

**7. Monster**

That ugly green monster called "envy" always reared its head when he saw _her_ with _him_ – one day, Michael Corner was going to realize that Ginny Weasley was way too good for him.

**8. Never**

When she saw his body in Hagrid's arms, she just couldn't stand the thought that she would never be able to see him again, never be able to talk to him. Never be able to tell him, "I love you."

**9. Glance**

The furtive glances across the rooms were the only indication that they tried to pay more than a little attention to each other. But they never went unnoticed.

**10. Unsure**

He knew that he wanted to be an Auror. She knew that she had to finish her seventh year at Hogwarts. But beyond that, they didn't have a clue as to what to do with the rest of their lives. They were okay with that though, as long as they got to spend it with each other.

**11. Gown**

Seeing Ginny in that white dress made his heart stop and then start beating violently. She looked like an angel – an avenging angel of course.

**12. Fear**

Those nights at the Burrow were the worst, not knowing where her brother and best friend were. And as bad as it sounded, she wasn't the most worried for them; no, the one she was most worried for was Harry Potter.

**13. Fiery**

There was something about the Potter men that made them attracted to redheads. Perhaps it was their fiery temper, or their passion. Whatever it was, Harry was glad that Ginny had long red hair that he could play with.

**14. Home**

Picking out their first home was quite the challenge, but they got through it. It's a good thing that they picked one out that was big enough for three kids.

**15. Pregnant **

"Harry? We have a slight issue. Remember that night…"

**16. Nothing**

For a while, it seemed like there was nothing worth living for. All she could do was sit in the Burrow, worrying and wondering about them.

**17. Everything**

He would often tell her, "If I have you, I have everything I need." She would smile and turn away, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

**18. Enough**

After living through a war, it seemed to Harry that there was never enough time in the world to be with Ginny, to love her.

**19. Desserts **

The exact opposite of Molly Weasley, she would always chide her children for eating more and more desserts. All that the kids had to do was go to their father. Even at a young age, they knew that their mother couldn't say no to Harry Potter.

**20. Tattoo**

It was a long-standing joke between them, the Hungarian Horntail tattoo on his chest. Sometimes, she would jokingly tell him he should actually consider getting one.

**21. Permission**

He didn't know that when he asked Mr. Weasley if he could marry her that she

was standing right outside the door. But of course, she had never told him that.

**22. Time**

After all the time it took for Harry to realize how he felt about Ginny, she wouldn't change a thing about how they got together. It just wouldn't be them if it hadn't taken Harry six years to kiss her.

**23. Circle**

She could stay in his arms forever. The circle his arms formed around her kept out all the bad stuff in the world and kept her in.

**24. Silence**

The first time they had a fight, it was the eerie and sorrowful silence that got to Harry. He just couldn't stand the silence, so he apologized first.

**25. Here**

He always could tell just when she needed him with her. And when she did, he would stop whatever he was doing and simply sit with her, as if to say, "Here I am."

**26. Family**

She came from a large one, and he didn't have a real one. After years and years though, they called the same people "Mum" and "Dad".

**27. Nightmares**

Even as time passed, they came back. But it was a comfort to both of them to know that they always had the other to hold them tight.

**28. Roses**

She hated roses. Sure, they were "romantic", but what about all the rest of the flowers in the world?

**29. Away**

When he was away on Auror missions, she would sleep on his side of the bed. That way, she could at least have some part of him with her.

**30. Hurting **

After Fred's death, she was broken. To have six older brothers for sixteen years, and then to suddenly only have five was a powerful hurt that burned inside of her.

**31. Healing**

She knew that even though they were both broken, they would heal each other, no matter how much time and effort it took.

**32. Visit**

Every year on October 31, they would visit the house and the gravestone. She would hold his hand and offer his support, and somehow, he would get through the day.

**33. Questions**

When a young James Sirius Potter came home and asked Ginny, "Mummy, why does everyone keep asking Daddy for his autograph?" she had no idea what to tell him.

**34. Quidditch**

Of course, they were a Quidditch family. Their children could fly before they could walk and knew the rules of the game before they knew the rules of the house.

**35. School**

They often debated about whether or not their children would go to a Muggle school before they went to Hogwarts. The debate was ended as soon as James' mischief became evident. They loved their son of course, but they couldn't wait to send him away for six hours a day.

**36. Danger**

She didn't care how much danger she was in by being his girlfriend. He had finally realized that they should be together, and all she wanted was to be with him.

**37. Map**

When it came time for James to go to Hogwarts, Harry, of course, was in favor of giving James the Marauder's Map. Ginny… not so much.

**38. Battle **

It didn't matter to her what the age restriction on fighting was; Ginny wanted – no, needed – to be out there with her family, with Harry, to protect and help them.

**39. Invisibility**

Sometimes, Ginny wanted to make Harry wear the Cloak just so that nobody could tell when he was around; that way, she got all of his attention.

**40. Parseltongue **

Though she tried hard to hide it from Harry, Ginny was always a little bit afraid that her children would speak Parseltongue.

**41. Veela **

The two would always share a special smile whenever the topic of veelas came up. Harry would give her a knowing look, and she would just smile and punch him lightly in the arm.

**42. Embarrassed**

James and Albus Potter shook their heads in embarrassment. Keeping their heads down, they quickly walked away. "If anyone asks, we don't know them," James whispered. One look back at the couple snogging in the park was all the motivation Albus needed to nod and walk faster.

**43. Last **

As he stared at the tip of Voldemort's wand, his last thought was of Ginny. How could it not be?

**44. Names**

When it came time to naming their children, there were no arguments about what their names would be.

**45. Shy**

Looking back, Harry would laugh when he remembered the shy, timid Ginny that he had first met. Then Ginny would remind him of her fiery temper, and a shy Ginny wouldn't cross his mind for some time.

**46. Yourself **

"Be yourself…" kept repeating, over and over in Ginny's mind. But what if he didn't like "herself"?

**47. Scars**

He would never hurt her. Not just because of how much he loved her, but also because he was scared of how many more scars he would have after her older brothers got ahold of him.

**48. Birthday**

Every year on Harry's birthday, Ginny would ask him what he wanted. And every year, Harry would remind her that his 17th birthday gift had been his favorite.

**49. Entwined **

She was always amazed at the way their hands would fit together perfectly, the way their bodies seemed to be made for each other.

**50. Destiny **

It didn't matter what you believed in, because in the end, they knew that some fate had picked for Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter to be part of each other's destinies.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you so much for reading! And once again, the idea is from <span>DemonClowSorceress<span>! :)_


End file.
